


I wanted what I saw that day sequel

by Scrappymaster



Category: Ben 10 Series, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: After the events from I wanted what I saw that day Lucy is heartbroken Luciky agroup of medding kids May just cheer her up
Relationships: Lucy Mann/shaggy rodgers





	1. A new start

Chapter 1

June year 4

14 year old Lucy sighed as she went into her room

I have to move on she said

But how ugh this is a living nightmare

Meanwhile a van called the mystery machine arrived at bellwood

I can't believe we've never been here before a teen girl called Daphne blake said

She whore a purple dress and had red hair

Well we're here now a teen boy with blond hair and a white shirt said named Fred jones

Jinkies I dropped my glasses a girl with auburn hair named Velma dinkley

Here you go a boy with a long neck and a green t shirt named shaggy said

Like come on scoob shaggy said then jumped out of the van

Meanwhile

Joel came into Lucy's room

Hey sweetie he said

Hi Joel Lucy said

Your cousin and I talked and we're taking you to the movies Joel said awesome or what .

It's cool Lucy smiled ( we all know her at this point )

Later

So what movie do you want to watch Camille said

The incredbles two Lucy said I just hope it lives up to the first one.

As they sat on their seats Lucy couldn't help but notice 4 teens and a dog.

No way that's mystery inc Lucy thought

Lucy sat next to shaggy and scooby

Like hi shaggy said silently

After the movie

Hi mystery inc my name is Lucy Tennyson and I am a Big fan of you guys .

Its nice to meet a fan fred said

Can I come on your road trip? Lucy asked

Have your asked your parents Lucy? Velma asked

Yeah they're totally okay Lucy lied

Ok see you soon daphne said

Raggy scooby said

Shaggy was red as a tomato and dazed. Scooby grabbed shaggy and walked

She's pretty shaggy thought wait I can't be like that she's just a teenager

Raggy scooby said snapping shaggy out of his daze

Are you okay scooby asked

Like sure shaggy said

Okay if you say so scooby said

Meanwhile

Joel camille can I join Mystery Inc on their road trip lucy asked

Sure joel said

Honey joel and I need to talk camille said

Camille and joel walked into their room

Joel what are you thinking camille asked

I don't know why but this whole summer lucy has been down joel started

I've noticed camille said

This could make her happy joel said

Okay fine camille said caving in

Camille and joel found lucy watching tv

Listen lucy do you really want this camille asked

Since I was 11 lucy said

Having fun lucy camille asked

Yeah lucy said watching a news report about four teens and a dog

So cool I wish I could see them lucy said

Yep totally lucy said

Well pack up and be safe joel said

Thank you guys so much lucy said

Meanwhile

Ben Gwen and max stopped at a campsite

Haven't we been here before? gwen asked

Ben walked into the woods

This is where I found the ommitrix Ben said with tears

And you did good with it a voice said

It was asumth

Asumth the Tennysons said at once

Yes it's me asumth said holding a new ommitrix

In a years time in will upgrade asumth said

But how Ben asked

Gwen sighed

Of course this happens we never have a good summer because of that damm watch.

Keep it Ben said

Are you sure asumth asked

Yeah Ben said

Well take just in case asumth said throwing Ben the box

Well max asked what are you waiting for

The ommitrix is cool but this summer is out us not the ommitrix Ben said

Oh my god he chose me over the ommitrix.

This is what I want finally

The next day

Mystery inc came to pick Lucy up

Don't worry Fred said she'll be safe and sound with us

Have fun Joel said .

I will Lucy said

Camille hugged Lucy and whispered remember what I told you

Lucy don't tell mystery inc that we're aliens or the fact of Ben and gwen's identities Camille said

Don't worry cuz I won't tell anyone about the ommitrix Lucy said

The van drove away soon

Oh boy where are we going? Lucy asked

To new York to pick up Scooby's nephew scrappy doo Velma said

Hi Lucy shaggy said holding a sandwich

Want some?

Sure Lucy said

Velma winked at Scooby

What Scooby asked Velma

Nothing Velma scoffed you'll figure it out soon enough.

Scooby just shrugged

Wait scrappy Lucy thought

A eight year old Lucy was running around new York

Weeeee! Lucy shouted

Lucy saw three puppies fall in a box

One yellow one was white and had too much hair

And one was a great Dane pup

Come on Lucy I swear I'm going to by a collar Camille said and Lucy just looked at the puppies

Is scrappy a great Dane Lucy asked

Like yeah shaggy said

Anyway like what's your favorite snack ?

Can't choose Lucy responded

Favourite game Scooby asked

Still can't decide Lucy responded

A few days later

Ben and gwen was in Denver

Isn't. this a nice day Gwen said

Grandpa is getting some stuff and it's just me and you Ben

So I guess you forgot about me a familiar voice said

It was charmcaster (alien force design )

Ben and gwen got up

Not you and not now Gwen said

It's hero time Ben said and went into upchuck

I'm hungry upchuck said

Gwen shot mana at the rock monsters

Ben started to eat them then spit the loogies at others

No charmcaster said as Gwen taclked her down

Surrender now Ben said and where do I put this

In the sewer Gwen said

There was a big explosion in the sewer

Ben went back to normal

Max returned

What happened her max asked

Let's go Gwen said as the rv pulled away

Meanwhile

we need a break from mysteries Daphne complained

you said it shaggy said

the gang arrived at new York

after 3 wrong turns 2 dump short cuts we made it Lucy said Fred did I mention that you should let others drive sometimes ?

Fred glared no one touches the van

So I wonder where is scrappy Velma asked

a three headed monster popped up scaring shaggy and Scooby

Scooby jumped into shaggy's arm's

hi uncle Scooby the monster said

It was scrappy duke and Annie

hi scrappy Scooby said and hugged him

well see you guys soon scrappy said to his gang

see ya pal duke said and waved

the gang got in the van

hi scrappy I'm Lucy Tennyson Lucy greeted

It's nice to meet you scrappy said

at night

scrappy and Lucy was playing video games

Like can't you see where trying to get some sleep shaggy asked

reah Scooby said

Like five more minutes Lucy joked

1 hour later

the five members of mystery inc had res eyes

Meanwhile

isnt it romantic outside Gwen asked

yeah Ben said and the two leaned in and began to kiss


	2. amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucy and the gang go do some fun activties

chapter 2

The amusement park

July year 4

last time mystery inc invited Lucy to join them and Ben got a new ommitrix

here we are guys the amusement park Fred said

Oh boy can we go on the rides scrappy asked

yeah can we Lucy said

sure Fred said

let's go Lucy said and ran off with scrappy

A shadow looked at shaggy and Scooby

Meanwhile

four crooks was running away from the mall

get in a 5th crook said as they drove away

Ben was in a alley way

they can out run the police but not xlr8 Ben said and transformed into heatblast

heatblast really the pyronite complained

heatblast used fire to boost himself to the sky and land on the car

okay punks stop the car Heatblast said and burned a wheel

the driver stopped as the police came

all yours officer My work here is done Heatblast said and flew away leaving smoke

really ben Gwen said you had to use the ommitrix

don't worry vilgax is gone so no drones will be after us and yes I'm awesome ben said

ben max said you were supposed to wait for us

I'm sorry ben said

meanwhile

shaggy and scooby was eating hot dogs when a man came

remember me the circus guy said

zoinks shaggy said

like run scoob shaggy said

shaggy and scooby ran away

the man chased them

shaggy and scooby ran towards the roller coaster

in here shaggy said

hey shaggy glad you could join us lucy said as the ride started to move

weee scrappy and lucy cheered

like help shaggy said reah relp scooby agreed

the mean circus dude was behind them

scooby looked behind

raggy! rappy! rucy! relp! scooby cried .

like zoinks shaggy said as the ride went on a loop

hey its this guy again scrappy said ta-da-da-da puppy power! scrappy said and jumped for the guy but lucy caught him

soon the ride ended and the guy chased shaggy and scooby

lucy hid behind a wall and shot mud at the circus guy

got him lucy smirked

the circus guy slipped and fell and it was at the center and there was cameras so everyone saw

what happened fred asked

that circus guy came for us

like lets get out of here shaggy said

can we stay longer uncle scooby scrappy asked

sure fred said

meanwhile

ben was relaxing in the rv when lucy called

hey is that lucy gwen asked .

yeah ben said and picked up the car

hey ben hey Gwen lucy said turn on the news right now !

Gwen turned on the tv to see a circus guy on the floor and lucy was with mystery inc

lucy waved at the screen

is that lucy max asked

yeah ben said

I will get you stupid dogs the circus guy said

not on your life velma said

max turned off the tv

we have to get to lucy and fast max said

this got intense ben said

max started the rv

wait you mean now Gwen said

It's hero time ben said

the gang left the place

jinkes velma said

what daphne asked

I looked at a picture of Lucy's cousin ben and looked at the symbols on those aliens velma said

so? fred asked

ben is all those aliens scrappy said

really shaggy and scooby asked

everyone looks at lucy

look I can explain lucy said

but you can't tell anyone

ok your secret is safe with us Fred said

totally Daphne said

I'll won't tell Velma said

like I hate talking about aliens shaggy said

Lucy got stung from the inside by that comment

okay so my cousin Ben was ready for a big road trip with his grandpa max and cousin Gwen

Ben and gwen hated each other then Ben took a walk then a star came but it wasn't a star it was some pod and then the ommitrix clamped on his wirst then Ben turned into heatblast and started a big forest fire Lucy said

cool story Lucy scrappy said

well gang let's hit the hay Fred said

wait where's scrappy shaggy asked

rappy Scooby called out where are you

no response

He must of run off again Velma said

so let's split up Daphne said and look for your youngest friend

I'll go with shaggy and Scooby Lucy said and slightly blushed

Ok Fred said and walked off with Daphne and Velma

Meanwhile

The six legged creatures were at it again

alright Ben said time for four arm's and slammed his fist on the ommitrix

wildvine the plant creature said and left the rv

a pink mana hit one of the creatures it was lucky girl

need help Gwen asked

Meanwhile oh boy this is awesome Lucy said and ran off into the forest

Lucy come back shaggy said

a black monster came

zoinks shaggy said and ran

wait for me Scooby said and ran off with shaggy

a brown monster came in front of the cowardly duo

like let's go back shaggy said the brown monster turned into a ooey gooey mud monster

Meanwhile Fred Daphne and Velma was looking around

scrappy doo where are you Velma called

Come back here Daphne said

The three of them heard a loud scream

Come on guys shaggy and Scooby need help Fred said

Meanwhile shaggy and Scooby bumped into the black monster and the mask was knocked off him

it was scrappy

scrappy whats the big idea shaggy asked

reah Scooby said

I was just having fun scrappy said sadly

Lucy came out

man I got you guys good Lucy said

shaggy and Scooby deadpanned

Meanwhile Ben and gwen took care of the creatures

now let's go Ben said

yeah gwen said

i hope lucy is okay ben said

she is a leopan she's fine gwen said

well that's chapther 2

see ya

.


	3. running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooby and the gang meet the rest of the tennysons

so like are we there yet shaggy asked

not yet but according to the map we should be close Lucy said then there was a explosion

a green monster came and spit liquid ever

zoinks shaggy said

oh boy scrappy said excitedly

jeepers what is that Daphne asked

that's a spheriod Lucy said as the gang looked confused

a alien Lucy said

ooh the gang said as the spheriod landed on the mystery machine

we're trapped by the alien Fred said

There is no such things as monsters Velma said as shaggy and Scooby hugged in fright

suddenly some thunderblasts hit the spheriod

oh yeah Frankenstrike cheers

Ben Lucy waved from the van

The spheriod grabbed the van then scrappy opened the door hitting the spheriod in the face

ta da da da puppy power scrappy said and kicked the spheriod in the mouth

Gwen used a spell to put the van back on its wheels

Ben went to normal

Ben Gwen Lucy said and hugged them

The cousins hugged back

What happened to staying at home Ben teased

I meant I needed sometime to think Lucy said

um guys Gwen said pointing at the spheriod

oh right it's hero time Ben said and adjusted the new ommitrix asumth gave him

Ben transformed into acuitguana

cool acuitguana said as the spheriod spit some liquid but acuitguana froze the liquid and the spheriod

Ben was sent to human and the ommitrix glowed yellow .

like that was creepy shaggy said

um you saw nothing Ben said

we know Velma said I figured it out

please don't tell Ben pleaded

we won't Daphne said

oh boy can I give that watch a try scrappy asked

I can't get it off Ben said

Lucy we need to go grandpa max is waiting Gwen said

fine Lucy said I'll see you guys later maybe we could meet up some where

maybe at the park if your free shaggy said

we'll see Lucy said

like ya shaggy said sadly.

kids is that you max asked

yep ben said

uncle max lucy said and hugged max which max greatfully returned

are you okay max asked

yeah lucy said mystery inc are harmless aslo can we meet up with them at the park

i don't see why not max said

yay lucy cheered

like thanks fred for agreeing to this

sure thing shag after all this is a road trip so we're basically going anywhere

oh boy lucy is like the sister i've never had scrappy said

I've noticed escapially that you guys have a lot in common Velma said

reah Scooby agreed .

and does shaggy have feeling for Lucy Fred asked.

eyes on the road Fred everyone else said as the mystery machine nearly crashed into the rust bucket

Lucy came running out and shaggy came out of the mystery machine as Lucy bear hugged him

like Lucy we weren't gone that long shaggy huffed

Meanwhile sorry sir Fred said apologizing

oh no harm done max said in max Tennyson and these are my grandkids Ben and gwen

how about we explore scrappy said

boring Ben said playing sumo spammers

like we'll stay here shaggy said

uncle Scooby you'll miss all the fun scrappy said walking with the others leaving Ben with shaggy and Scooby

with max Lucy and the others

did you know a butterfly's heart can beat 100 times faster than a human Velma asked

no way your into science Gwen asked

yep Velma said

finally someone who will listen to me with out getting bored Gwen said

same here Velma said

so if you have time maybe I can style your hair or paint your nails Daphne said to Lucy or we could go show shopping

that would be nice Lucy said

Meanwhile so what do you call your rv Fred asked max

I call mine the rust bucket it can do things other cars can't max explained

cool Fred said

Meanwhile

so like Ben are you hungry shaggy asked

I could eat Ben said

soon the trio was eating chilli fries and playing sumo slammers

Scooby was winning it all

how are you so good Ben asked

he's been playing video games since he was a pup shaggy said

someone came in front of the van it was Dr animo

not again Ben said

hello Benjamin Tennyson animo said riding a big eagle

zoinks shaggy said and started the mystery machine and drove away

The big eagle followed the mystery machine

it looks like your van could use a upgrade Ben said

Ben adjusted his ommitrix and dialed up upgrade and pressed the button

green metal liquid went on Ben's arm

then the metal liquid spread around his body

Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. His body is made up of billions of small cell-like creatures called nanites.

like what is that shaggy asked

upgrade merged with the mystery Machine and the mystery machine was like a transformers bot

Meanwhile the others came and saw the scene unfold

my mystery machine Fred said

go splat that birdie meanie scrappy said

The mystery machine punched the eagle then grabbed the beak and swung him around then threw him to the sky

animo fell off and was falling

The mystery machine caught Dr animo then a remote fell in scooby's stomach

hiccup Scooby said as the eagle dove down and kicked animo in the butt

hiccup hiccup

The eagle was beating up animo

why to go Ben Gwen said

um that's not me upgrade said

Scooby spit out the remote and broke it

The eagle flew away as Ben timed out and the mystery machine was falling

Fred pressed a button for a parachute to let it fall slowly

I would have gotten away with it too it it weren't for you meddling kids and that meddling dog animo said as he was taken away

that's. my uncle scrappy said

nice going Ben Gwen said

yeah that was awesome next time save some action for us Lucy said yeah scrappy agreed

The group started campfire

now this is a fire Ben max said nice job

thanks I learned from the best Ben said and winked at Gwen

like it provides good marshmallows shaggy said

how do you want your burger uncle Scooby scrappy said as he was grilling burgers

like he sure is your nephew shaggy said

he sure has talent Gwen said

so Lucy you do know that you'll have to say goodbye to your friends max said

wait what Lucy asked

nothing personal but you guys just met her and then offered her on a trip Gwen said

her parents allowed it Fred said

wait I thought we were going shopping Daphne said

knock it off Blake shaggy said

she should be with family Gwen said

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU GUYS ARE ONLY GETTING ALONG BECAUSE OF ME DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO CONVINCE JOEL AND CAMILLE TO LET ME GO ON THE TRIP AFTER ALL THE THINGS I'VE DONE FOR YOU TWO THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! Lucy screamed and then morphed into sludge and slid away

Lucy like come back shaggy said Scooby you have to sniff her scent down

okay Scooby said and walked toward as everyone followed

Scooby stopped and found a weird device

hello Maxwell Tennyson a man said it was Lucy's parents since none of you could make Lucy happy we will bye

Lucy said her parents treated her like a traitor Ben said

like we have to save her shaggy said

and splat those aliens scrappy said punching the air

we should call Camille Gwen said .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can the gang save lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and no flames


End file.
